So Noble
by Raven the Ravenous
Summary: While traveling Weyard, Matthew, Tyrell, Karis, and Rief happen to meet Nowell who was separated from Piers. Having witnessed Matthew's strength, she takes a liking to him.


**AN: It's my first fanfiction in a long time. I was in a slump for the longest time but that's over with. Oh and this somewhat contains spoilers but nothing major to the plot. Though it may matter depending on how important spoilers are to those who enjoy the game. So I suggest stopping here and clicking the back button and looking elsewhere for now.**

**This fic takes place some time after the end of Dark Dawn.**

Golden Sun Dark Dawn

Matthew/Nowell - Nobleshipping (coined by Raven the Ravenous)

**So Noble**

Nowell was unsure about seeing her brother again after all these past months. Last she heard, he had helped save the entire continent of Angara from the Grave Eclipse or so that Captain Piers called it. But on the ship she was on, they ran into an unfortunate accident and she somehow ended up being separated from the Lemurian. While trying to find Captain Piers, she stumbled upon Matthew, Tyrell, Karis, and her brother. They had been traveling to other parts of the world to investigate strange events in Weyard when they found her being attacked by a monster and saved her.

Nowell was still in a daze after what had happened and turned to Rief and asked him: "Rief, who is the one that saved me?"

"The one that saved you was Matthew before Karis, Tyrell, and I jumped in to help."

"Matthew was the one that saved me?"

Again his sister asked about his friend. It had been a couple of minutes after she was saved. Rief sometimes wondered what had his sister gone through that turned her like this.

"Could you tell me which one of them is Matthew?"

Rief pointed at the golden-haired boy who was talking casually with his friends. "That's Matthew."

His sister swooned when he said Matthew's name. This confused him. Just what in Sol's name happened to her while she was on the boat or rather, what happened while she was off of it? Nowell did not listen to him saying who the other two were as he was bumped aside by his sister when Matthew approached. The Gallant Venus Adept had held his hand out to Nowell while being backed by Tyrell and Karis.

"Are you okay, Nowell?"

Nowell smiled before holding his hand with both hands.

"Thank you for saving me from the monster, Matthew," she said, smiling sweetly up at him. "If it were not for you, that monster would be having me for lunch now," she said, squeezing his hand gently.

Matthew nodded at her words as Tyrell looked worryingly at Karis, who was beginning to twitch violently. It did not help when Nowell got up to hug Matthew albeit lovingly which only made the small rocks nearby begin to hover mildly into the air from her Whirlwind Psynergy.

Matthew turned to look to see what was up with Karis as Nowell foresaw this. She was still smiling sweetly while she watched Matthew talking with Karis who had not only calmed down but was blushing after just being spoken to by him. Nowell needed to know what is the connection between them as she spoke to Rief privately.

"Rief, may I ask you something, who is she?" Nowell said to him, a hint of malice in her words.

"That's Karis, one of Matthew's closest friends. In fact, she, Matthew, and Tyrell have known each other for a long time," he said; the part about "closest" causing her to frown. Rief thought she was sad about not having friends due to her pride.

Nowell looked back to see the three talking casually amongst each other again, specifically Karis looking unperturbed. She turned her eyes to Matthew who had just looked at her. Nowell shyly looked away from him as Matthew walked up to her.

"We're looking for Captain Piers. We heard he was with you. Do you know where he is?"

What Nowell heard was something entirely different and in her head. This is what she heard and saw in her mind:

_Flowers began to form out of nowhere around them as she found herself in a field of flowers and Matthew had already gotten down on one knee in front of her._

"_Nowell, do you love me?"_

"_M-Matthew, that's such a direct thing to ask me."_

_"Nowell, I.."  
_

_Matthew gazed into her eyes as he and Nowell were moving closer and closer, their lips about to meet until-_

"Nowell?"

Nowell snapped out of her flowery daydream and saw Matthew was looking at her but nothing was romantic about his expression. Thinking fast, she answered: "Matthew, it's so noble that you care about me but I already have someone else," she said, cupping her cheeks between her hands and looking away shyly. "But as I think about it, he's not here right now..."

Matthew, perplexed at her response, not knowing what to even say, found Karis standing next to him as she gently moved him aside. The Jupiter Adept was tired of the Mercury Adept's behavior.

"Look here, we're L-O-O-K-I-N-G for Captain Piers," she said, her forehead touching Nowell's only slightly. "Have you S-E-E-N him, Nowell?"

Nowell did not answer nor even look at her. Tyrell got between the two girls and tried to handle the situation. Matthew and Rief mentally commended him for his bravery.

"Hey, look, we're all on the same boat here. We both lost our boats, are lost, and are looking for Captain Piers. So can we all just uh…get along?"

Matthew and Rief looked at Tyrell who was looking back and forth between Karis and Nowell. The former calmed down and apologized while the latter looked away, her nose pointing up at the sky as she walked away. Matthew and Rief both sighed with relief. Matthew then noticed how weighty his right arm felt.

"Why does my arm feel odd?"

Matthew looked to see Nowell looking at him cheerily, her hands gripping his arm. "Can I travel with you?"

Matthew looked to Rief for help. The younger boy was stumped as he did not want to leave his older sister behind but did not want to deal with what had nearly just happened again. Rief looked to Tyrell who looked to Karis. Karis could not think about leaving Nowell behind, despite how irritating she could be.

"Okay, you can-"

"I did not ask for _your_ permission," Nowell said, prompting Karis to smile while Tyrell and Rief watched smaller rocks starting to hover into the air. Nowell turned to Matthew, her face as bright red as an apple. "I asked…Matthew."

Matthew had to answer quick but he knew that however he responded, he would be suffering. He went with the moral response. "Yes, Nowell but until we find Captain Piers."

This managed to stop the uneasiness that was brewing as Tyrell interjected his response. "Yeah, just come with us! Your brother's with us anyway!"

Rief nodded in agreement as Karis started walking off.

"Can we go already? It's starting to get dark and we need to find a place to stay for the night," she said, walking past Matthew and Nowell. She and the Mercury Adept exchanged heated glances before breaking them off.

After the not-so emotional reunion with his sister, Rief watched Nowell walking besides Matthew, gripping his arm lovingly while Karis was walking ahead of the two so to keep her composure. Rief felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at Tyrell who looked nervous about what had happened. Rief smiled at the Mars Adept. Together the two walked side-by-side after the three to continue their search for Captain Piers.

**AN: For those who want to know, I came up with this after reading a thread on another Golden Sun site. The idea just came to me out of the blue but the thought had occurred to me but for those who have played Golden Sun: Dark Dawn. When Rief asked Kraden about where his sister, Nowell, was while they were leaving Tonfon, Kraden answered that she had suddenly just decided to go sailing with Piers, no questions asked. And it somehow went from there. So leave a review so I may know how I did. I did my best, but sorry if Nowell turned out to be…unbearable. I couldn't help it.**


End file.
